During a vehicle impact, occupants may move in a direction influenced by the momentum of the vehicle. In a frontal vehicle impact, an occupant may contact a seatback of a row of seating in front of the occupant. During the impact, the vehicle decelerates before the occupant decelerates. When the vehicle has decelerated but the occupant still has forward momentum, the occupant leans forward and may slide forward. This motion may bring the head or knees of the occupant in contact with the seatback in front of the occupant.
Some vehicle impacts, e.g., front impact, side impact, frontal offset impacts, far side oblique impact, near side oblique impact, etc., may cause the occupants to move at an angle towards vehicle components, e.g., toward a hinge pillar, a door, etc., or another occupant. In this situation, the momentum of the occupant may urge the head of the occupant to slide and/or rotate across a face of an inflated airbag.